Harry potter and the heir of the riddle
by sehanaXangelicoXdebuar
Summary: story is about how harry's life is after the final battle .... post final chptr.... rated m for violence and maybe lemons in later chpters


Harry potter

And

The heir

Of

Riddle

Written by

Sneha

This book is dedicated to all those who encouraged me to follow my dreams

Also to three people who have a great hand in bringing me closer to harry

I, dedicate this book to

Sanjay Munia and Mrs. Usha Sebastian

Also to Ms. J.K. Rowling

For bringing harry potter into our lives and hearts

And last but not least to

My dear parents

For bringing me into this world, I am what I am because of you

~ Chapter 1 ~

The Feelings Return

All was well in the quiet and snowy lanes of godric hollows, which after the battle at Hogwarts turned into a tourist spot, for all potter fans. But there was something unusual about this particular night , something was amiss , something harry could not put his finger on , years back when ever caution was to be taken against voldemort, his scar used to burn sending out a signal that trouble was near , but now with voldemort defeated, what was causing this uneasiness in him. Working as an auror for close to two decades had tuned his senses and fighting voldemort also worked to his advantage ….

Harry stepped out of his house for a while, telling Ginny that he just needed some fresh air, but reality was that he wanted to investigate further into the cause of his uneasiness, he as usual walked over to his parents house, which even now is in rubbles, but acted as a security blanket for him when ever he is troubled, harry has solved many many tough and tricky cases just sitting next to his old house.

"What is it about this night that is troubling me so much", thought harry … "why can't I get this feeling out of my mind?" The last time harry felt such uneasiness was when voldemort was alive and had possessed him, harry wondered if it was possible that voldemort had returned, instantly he shrugged the thought out of his mind saying that "I destroyed him myself, he can't be alive, it's impossible." But then harry thought what was the cause of this uneasiness … he had then understood , or has a feeling that , something bad was in store and he had better brace himself , so as to prevent stumbling in front of this unseen danger .

As harry walked back to his house , he knew , so would any skilled auror that someone was following him , and was chanting some kind of spell, without warning harry turned , wand to the ready and was about to send a stunning spell when instantly, the person dissaparated, harry was now certain that something bad is about to happen , he had made a mental note to inform Ginny , Ron , Hermione , Neville and Luna about this mysterious person who was trailing him , talking out his invisibility cloak he flung it over his head and walked back home with full knowledge that the coming days are going to be bringing about a lot of new challenges and adventures , harry's only concern was the welfare of his children , albus Severus , James and Lilly who still are underage , he was also concerned about Ginny but he knew for a fact that she was a very apt witch and could take him or anyone else out on any given day , harry laughed at this thought remembering the recent punishment he had to go through for not taking the garbage out on time , the birds scratches still hurt a little , never the less it helped him forget about this mysterious person for a while , just for a while .

The next day when he met Hermione and Ron at the ministry of magic, he told them about the mysterious person following him and suddenly dissaparating , as usual Hermione recommended caution and instantly told him to put up defensives charms on their house and maybe if its necessary to put the house under the fiedulus charm , Ron laughed at this though and got a deadly stare from Hermione , harry admitted that before leaving he informed Ginny and put up a few defensives charms , but said that going under the fiedulus charm is just acting crazy now , " it isn't like , he's back or something Hermione, voldemorts dead , I finished him off remember ??" .." well I still advice you to be cautious, heavens forbid, this person put the imperius curse on you," the look on harry's face said it all, and Hermione was quick enough to add that " I know you are a skilled auror and everything , but harry we all make mistakes , in the end we all are humans aren't we , magic or no magic "

The whole day was in harry's opinion a slow day, he couldn't wait to get home and spend some time with his children before they left for another year at Hogwarts, the Christmas holidays were almost coming to an end, and he dreaded coming to a house without his children even lily would go off to Hogwarts his coming year, he wondered what would he and Ginny to without the kids, teddy was a frequent visitor at the potters but he was of age now and was working at gringotts and his visits were less frequent , sometimes harry wished he had the resurrection stone , so he could even for a little while bring back his godfather Sirius or his parents or maybe even snape , there were a lot of unanswered questions regarding snape , "why couldn't he have told mother that he loved her , then maybe my life would be completely different and Neville would be in my place , wonder how that would be " the rest of the day was spend pondering over these questions

As harry reached home , before entering through the main gate he sensed that something was wrong , he ran up to the house to find Ginny shaking uncontrollably dropping his bag he ran to her " Ginny what's the matter , what's wrong , why are you shaking so much , are the kids ok " all she could to was point to the wall , which hosted shelves consisting of things he hold dearest to him , an enchanted box containing the marauders map , the last remaining shard of glass that both he and aberforth had, his quidditch robes and a few more things and last but not least a portrait of professor Dumbledore , harry was shocked at what was written on the wall

"The heir of riddle has returned, harry potter your time is coming to an end ….."

Harry was bedazzled at what he saw , he could not believe it , the heir of riddle , voldemort's child, it could not be , its impossible , thought harry , could it be that Dumbledore didn't see this coming , no one in living history knew anything about voldemort having a child , this was absurd, harry was a little scared and was also in rage

"Who could pull of such a stunt, I'm the head of the aurors department, when I find this person whoever it is, im going to finish them off for good "exclaimed harry.

"Ginny don't worry, im going to find out who this person is, and for a while make sure that the kids are always with you , better yet I think its time we stayed at gimmauld place for a while , at least until this whole matter is sorted out , ok ".

Ginny was all shook up but she looked at harry and nodded at him , after he helped her up , he sat her down and asked her " what happened , did you see who wrote all of this " Ginny wiping her tears away said " teddy had come home and wanted to take albus , Lilly and James out , after they left the door bell rang , I thought they were back because they forgot something , but when I went to open the door , I got knocked down , it was a female I think , I heard her laugh and for a moment it sounded like bellatrix lestrange , but I knew it wasn't her I was about to stun her, that was when suddenly she dissaparated ", harry do you think its actually voldemort's child ?? " harry had no answer to give to his wife , instantly he decided that godrics hallow isn't safe enough for them , " this person came through my protective charms , something has to be done " thought harry

In within a few hours they had packed all their requirements and dissaparated to gimmauld place, after reaching gimmauld place, harry sent a patronus to teddy telling him to bring albus, James and Lilly straight to grimmauld place, then he sent a patronus to Neville and Luna and to Ron and Hermione, telling them to straight away apparate to grimmauld place, as they reached grrimauld place they were with a lot of enthusiasm greeted by a weary looking kreacher, who exclaimed at the sight of them both " master and mistress potter have returned to grimmauld place , kreacher wondered where his master and mistress were " this was as usual accompanied with a deep and respectful bow , after years and years harry could now say that he liked kreacher , regardless of the fact that he betrayed Sirius , seeing their luggage once again kreacher said " ooh master and mistress potter are here to stay , what a delight " and at once took harry and Ginny's luggage up to their room . even though it's been close to twenty years , harry still could not go into this godfathers room ,without first shedding a few tears , and as always Ginny made sure he was alone as she knew very well , that this matter for harry is a very private and sensitive one.

Standing in Sirius room brought back so many memories into harry's mind, some happy and some sad, he still, till date remembers how Sirius fell through the veil after bellatrix's curse hit him, when he first had entered his godfathers room he was still a boy , but now standing here as a man , he felt more alone than he had ever felt , he felt like an abandoned child falling through a pit looking for something to cling onto , harry thought to himself " Sirius I wish you were here , I wish I could have finished bellatrix sooner " , grief had surrounded harry from each side and he felt himself falling into an abyss of grief and sorrow ,when suddenly his children banged the door open and ran towards him , engulfing him in a massive hug , instantly harry felt as if all the grief in the world had vanished , his children were his saviors, his protectors and he pledged to himself that no matter what happens , " im never going to let anyone hurt them " .

~ Chapter 2 ~

Meeting at Grimmauld Place

Once again a meeting was being conducted at grimmauld place , for an instant harry felt that at any moment now his godfather , Sirius , would come through the door and sit down for the meeting , but alas , nothing of the sort happened , as soon as Ron , Hermione , Luna and Neville heard what harry's patronus said , they all disapparated to grimmauld place , agitated at the thought of " The heir of the riddle "

"Harry I told you, you should have put the house under the fedilus charm " said Hermione , harry understood now how valuable her advice at times can be .

"Look I know I made a mistake and didn't react fast enough, but I never knew, that something like this would happen "

"Blimey harry, you ought to be more careful now, you're just lucky that the kids weren't home, otherwise, god know what would have happened, you know how these dark wizards are. U've been fighting them since you were eleven!" exclaimed Ron, thinking that his joke would lighten up the atmosphere a bit, sadly it didn't. As the meeting progressed late into the night, everyone grew weary, but still they had not come to any conclusion as to who this mysterious person is who claims to be the heir of "Riddle".

Ron had a hunch that it mite be Draco Malfoy pretending , but shrugged off the idea , he soon had learnt that he was working as a maintenance manager in the department of magically enhanced muggle artifacts, Ron was in love with the fact that after so many years of being Ron's superior in status, that now at last the tables had turned and now he was the deputy head of the Aurors department at the ministry of magic and Malfoy was nothing in front of him, this as usual brought about a smile on Ron's face .

"Oii what are you smiling about", asked harry

" I hope you know that we have an unidentified lunatic on the loose here , or are you still thinking about Madame Rosemerta ??" asked harry with a huge gin on his face, harry who at this point was not looking at Ron but at Hermione, who had a murderous look on her face at this point .

"Aww, come-on Hun, you know how harry is, he's just yanking your wand, who would think about Madame Rosemerta when they have a beautiful wife like you"

Ron said with pure affection on his face, by now everyone was laughing at Hermione's expression and the situation had lightened up a lot, which brought about a lot of relief on everyone's mind. then with a sudden burst , kreacher appeared in the room , startling everyone , and running around like a mad lunatic , everyone wondered what happened , but their question was answered shortly as , teddy , Hugo , Lilly , James, albus , and rose came running into the room , with a huge sly gin that was most commonly found on Fred and George's face , just as their plans of mischief were about to be executed. Apparently the kids and teddy ran after kreacher, threating to transfigure him into a ferret and teddy had actually transformed himself into a dog like creature, which almost frightened the poor elf to death, seeing all this, harry hadn't the heart to ground the kids, he felt for a moment to join in with them, then realizing that he wasn't a child anymore and is an adult. But harry noticed that hadn't stopped Ron who was joining in the race, for now harry though all is well at grimmauld place.

Ginny and Hermione were enjoying the sight of their children and for Hermione her husband acting like a two year old , but in within a few moments , they bounced back to reality , both Ginny and Hermione made teddy , Albus , James , Lilly , Hugo and rose apologies to kreacher who at this point was hiding inside the troll leg umbrella stand

" now I want all of you to say that your sorry to kreacher and promise not to act in such a manner ever again with this or any other poor elf" said Hermione , who was still in full support of S.P.E.W , at this all the kids ran after kreacher again , not to scare him but to hug him , the poor elf was so startled by the stampede running towards him that he ran and stood behind harry , crying out

" master protect kreacher from these children , master please , they are trying to kill poor kreacher " harry could not hold in his laughter anymore , he promptly stopped his children , brought kreacher in front and acted as a mediator in-between them all, kreacher was still clinging on to harry's sleeve at this point , but when James being the eldest came forward to shake kreacher's hand and apologize , kreacher relaxed himself a bit and shook James's hand. For now things were settling down between kreacher and the kids, a few minutes later Ginny and Hermione ushered all the kids into their rooms to put them to bed.

In within a few hours, all was quiet in grimmauld place , kreacher was tucked into his cupboard , harry and Ginny were fast asleep in Sirius old bedroom , Ron and Hermione in regulus's room , leaving Luna and Neville to bunk in the main room , the next morning was very murky , the clouds hung over the sky in a very gloomy fashion , the previous nights excitement had promptly faded away with the coming sunrise , as for all at grimmauld place , the rest of the day looked very gloomy , even the kids felt the effect of the weather and all of them sat huddled up next to the fire talking amongst themselves , while the elder all sat in the kitchen discussing the next plan of action when all the sudden , out of no where , they heard something bang on the main door of grimmauld place , the kids all stood together in a corner , with teddy in front of them , to defend them at any moment , as harry , Ginny , Ron , Hermione , Luna and Neville all came running out of the room . " what happened" yelled harry " is everyone ok" , the children were all so frightened that all they could do was nod , " teddy take the kids up , and stay with them , no matter what ,in case things get out of hand I want you to dissaparate out of grimmauld place" boomed harry at teddy , who was quiet taken aback by him , but nodded and took the kids up , all were surprised at the way harry reacted , but all was forgotten as soon as they remembered the loud bang on the door , slowly Ron and harry went towards the door to open it , there stood George another one of the secret keepers of grimmauld place , who stood in front of them all bloodied up , he had cuts and bruises and was drenched in blood, " someone killed them all" said George " their all dead , my kids, their all dead , harry "

Harry felt as id all the air was being sucked out of his lungs , he could no breath , he could no do anything , Ginny ran towards George just as he was about to collapse on the ground , along with her Ron and Neville help him into the house and sat him down on the couch , " what happen George , who killed your kids , is your wife alright ?" asked Neville who at this point was the only one in command as harry still stood motionless , while Hermione and Ginny were all huddled up crying at the loss of their niece and nephew , as harry started regaining his senses , he ran towards George and asked him " who did this , did you see this person " all George could do was shake his head in disagreement , he had not seen this person " I heard her , it was definitely a women , for a moment I thought it was Bellatrix Lestrange , but I knew it couldn't be her , because we were there in the great hall , when mom finished her off" said George, harry remembered that this was the exact definition of how Ginny described the person who broke into their house , " who could it be " , thought harry , but for now harry sidelined this person , and together with his family and friends they mourned the death of Fred and Roxanne , who were taken above before their time .

As soon as George calmed down a bit, they all sat in the dinning room, trying to figure out who was behind all of this , George was a mess , he in harry's memory had never been so devastated , apart from when Fred had died , but then to he had miraculously regained his composure and had moved on with life , his marriage and the birth of his children were the last pieces to the disarrayed puzzle that his life once was , and now some unknown winds were blowing through all their lives threatening to reek havoc into all their lives , " who could have done this , who is this monster" though harry to himself

As he looked down at the George, who sat in front of him as a mere shell of his former demeanor , seeing all of this happen right in front of his very eyes brought back many harsh and painful memories , keeping all of them in mind harry promised himself that , " until my last breath leave my body , I wont stop looking for this person, no matter how far or dangerous it is" , " but for now" harry thought to himself , he would go and mourn the death of his niece and nephew.

By the state of grimmauld place's atmosphere, no one could have guessed that just a few hours ago , the kids along with Ron and teddy were running after kreacher , playfully threatening him , but now the situation was dreadful and miserable , everyone felt as if a dementor was hovering around , bringing out their worst of memories and no amount of patronus's could bring down the effect of sadness that drifted through every corner of grimmauld place , harry sympathized with George and knew how he felt , if harry were in his place , he was sure that he would not be here , but running mad around London looking for the killer , harry knew how much love and devotion a parent feels towards their child and to loose them bring about a feeling so strong that it feels as if someone is ripping of ones heart with their bare hands.

It was around 10 o'clock and harry and Ron were still at grimmauld place ,refusing to go to work , " how can I go to work Ginny when all this is happening , its absolutely absurd , plus I'm the head of the department , I can go as I please"

Ginny hated it when harry misused his authority , " harry we can handle it here , the kids are all with teddy and kreacher and all we have to do is take care of George and his wife , its not that difficult , please harry go". Harry mostly never got annoyed by Ginny as she understood him very well, and in his view she was his soul-mate, someone who understood everything about him, but today things were different even thought harry knew what Ginny was saying was right, he didn't want to risk leaving his family alone, "ooh all right, all right I'll go" grumbled harry "are you happy now" he said getting up, pulling Ron along with him.

As the head of the aurors department he was given authorization by the minister himself to use floo powder from wherever he wished.

As the head of the department of aurors it was harry's and Ron's job to alert every other auror about the present situation, "Umm miss skeet, I would like you to send a memo requesting everyone to meet me in my office, do emphasize that this is very important" said harry to his secretary "right away Mr. potter" "and another thing miss skeet, please to write in that it's a class XXA problem, that's all" said harry and saying that he went into his office to prepare himself for the meeting.

Harry sat in one of the many conference rooms of the ministry of magic and thought about what all should be said to the aurors, harry knew that reveling to much so soon could be disastrous, Ron was not with him as he was out busy prepping the newly joined aurors, to say it is harry's job as the head of the aurors department but he just wasn't up for it and had this meeting to deal with right now.

Suddenly there was a steady knock on the door, looking up harry said "come in".

The door flew open and there stood Romilda Vane, one of this old school mates who had taken a fancy into him after the whole chosen one fiasco that took place in his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Romilda ... hey how are you, gosh it's been a while since I've seen you, how are you " asked harry out of politeness , but at the back of his head he was wondering why his secretary didn't announce that he had a visitor " strange" blurted out harry .

"What "said Romilda "I see you're still the stuttering little goodie-tow-shoes that you always were harry"

Said Romilda as she took a seat without hesitation, "I was back in the country and thought I would catch up with my old friends to see how things are in London" she said absent-mindedly twirling her wand in her hand.

"Err … well Romilda I have to say that your timing couldn't have been any bad ,I'm actually expecting a few aurors right about now, urgent work just came out" said harry rather sheepishly "why don't we all meet up some other time , I'm sure Ginny and Hermione would be delighted to meet you".

"Umm Mr. Potter the aurors are here sir should I ask them to wait or come in now sir" asked miss skeet rather hesitantly.

"There's no need to keep them waiting, I'm about to take my leave, please do get on with your work harry" said Romilda to harry's secretary


End file.
